


The Kidnapping

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gunshots, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: A drug cartel takes actions against the 99."Rosa knew something wasn’t right when her phone rang at 2 am"





	1. NEWS

Rosa knew something wasn’t right when her phone rang at 2 am, it was a quick call, the sergeant voice was very deep, deeper than normal and the call came directly from the precinct meaning that he was there. –We have a situation, get here as soon as you can-.  
She just put on some jeans that were tossed over a chair and the nearest jacket she found over her oversized black t-shirt. She hated not knowing what was going on, they just had one of their best weeks in the force, they shut down a drug cartel who tried to start selling in Brooklyn. They were supposed to have a ceremony the next day, they were getting medals and probably turn into an anti-drug team, so to be called that early was weird but still she knew nothing about it.  
She didn’t even feel the bike ride. One because it was literally desert and there was no traffic and secondly because she just had too many questions. 

When she got into the building, everybody was there, from the Captain to even Hitchcock and Scully. Everybody on their pajamas, even the always formal captain.  
-What is going on here? If this a prank I am going to murder everybody- Rosa angrily said while walking with loud steps towards her desk chair.

-Gina’s been kidnapped- The Captain said, straight to the point. Everyone gasped and a communal “What?” was heard. 

Rosa felt as if her soul left her body for a second, someone punched her on the stomach and cold ice water fell over her, all at the same time. And after the first shock she felt lightheaded. She tried to look around and get her head straight but all she kept seeing is everybody’s scared reactions and Amy almost breaking down crying. But then, on the back, as an echo, she heard the Captain’s voice, explaining the situation. So she tried to pay attention. 

-A brick was thrown to my bedroom window while my husband, Kevin, and I were sleeping. I ran downstairs and tried to catch the punk but he or she had a car and drove around as fast as possible. My husband found a note attached to the brick, which reads- Holt took out a note from the pocket of his night coat –“Gina Linetti is with us. Give us every single pound of cocaine that you stole or we will hurt her.” Attached to it is a piece of Gina’s hair, Kevin confirmed this by saying that it smells like the vanilla shampoo she always uses-

-This is a hostage situation, we need the big guns ... what no? I’m not excited, we need to save Gina… everybody listen to the captain!- Jake lost his train of tought, but semed somehow excited. 

-Let me grab a gun and two knives, I’ll go in and get her- Rosa stood up, scared but also angry and feeling as if the air was leaving her lungs.

-No, everybody listen, this is a delicate situation, I believe this is a revenge for taking down that cartel, we need to be careful, we know how they work and we all know they don’t play around and like to get real bloody real fast- The Sargent said, eyes wide open and moving his arm around, to say he was freaking out was an understatement –Terry wants Gina to be as safe as possible and Terry wants it quick because his babies are going to wake up without their daddy-

-The sergeant is right. We need a plan: Jeffords, Peralta and Diaz, go gear up, you’re going on the front. Santiago, Boyle and me, we stay in the van at first and go as back up when Gina is under our protection. Hitchcock and Scully, you’re going to be here, if the situation gets out of our hands you need to call the 9-8 as a back up, you hear me?- Meanwhile the captain was speaking, everybody started to move, Rosa going first downstairs towards the gear, she felt as if she had just snorted coke or something, her adrenaline was higher than any building and her heart was pounding faster than a second. 

All she could think about was that this situation was her own damn fault. The night before Gina had offered going out together and celebrate, Rosa said no, but she knew that Gina would do it anyway and probably even sleep in somebody’s place, she liked that. That was only her second mistake, the first was that she involved a civilian into the drug mess, she was the one telling Gina all about it, having her on the next room while she interrogated the guys and she would tell her on the microphone when any of them were lying. She wrote down Gina’s name next to “essential part of this investigation”. She was the reason why Gina was probably very hurt. 

-Diaz, focus, we have to be fast- Jake told her while tossing her the bulletproof vest.

-

They were quick, at the end, they were trained for this kind of situations, but when they were about to leave they remembered a very important piece of information. 

-What… where are we going exactly? – Amy said, making everybody stop dead on their tracks. Rosa groaned, they were all very capable detectives and no one could have done that small piece of investigation. 

-I’m sure she has her phone on her, we can use her “find my iPhone”- Charles suggested as he took out his phone and went to the app –wait, I don’t know her password…-

-4461! Go!- Rosa told him, which instantly worked. Everybody turned their heads in amusement on how she knew Gina’s very secret password. –It writes Gina with the numbers!- she excused herself. The truth was that one night when Gina was staying the night in Rosa’s, she wanted to show Rosa a song but was to lazy to reach for her phone, so Rosa got it and Gina gave her the password. 

-Okay I found her! A few kilometers away from here, I’ll drive- Boyle said.

Everybody rushed and got into the van. Ready to start the operation. Rosa looked out the window for a few seconds to breath and try to control her heartbeat, the last thing she needed was to be nervous and blow it because now it wasn’t just her job on the line but also Gina’s life, she couldn’t risk that.


	2. OPERATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suddenly a gunshot is heard, she jumps and points her gun at the door, in case someone was behind here, but there was no one. –Captain, we need someone in here- "

-I say we go on the back door, this is a public building, they’re expecting us to enter on the front door- The sergeant said as they stepped down from the van that was strategically parked for it to be hidden. Rosa and Jake nodded and followed him.

Rosa tried to keep her cool, kept telling herself to make this right and not to involve feelings. She always knew how to maintain a poker face during every single moment of her life but right now all she wants to do is scream and shoot every person walking by, until everybody is down except from Gina and herself.  
All she sees is the sergeant in front of her, Jake on her side and the darkness of that small alley. She watches as he kicks open the door and moves fast. 

“No more games Rosa, now or never” She tells herself.

Sergeant goes straight, Jake to the left and Rosa to the right, she didn’t even bother to turn on her light, no time to spare and her eyes are easily adjusting to the darkness of the building. She walked close to the wall, checking every side before going into a room. 

-Guys, I have Gina’s phone, it was on the floor- Jake voice is heard on her earpiece. Rosa gulps and continues walking down the hallway. She has a lot of room to check out, it looks like on daylight the place is an art museum or something, because she sees a series of painting on the wall. –Left wing all clear, going back to you serg- Jake speaks again. She snaps out of her small trance and moves quicker, to check all the rooms.

Suddenly a gunshot is heard, she jumps and points her gun at the door, in case someone was behind here, but there was no one. –Captain, we need someone in here- The sergeant voice rings on her earpiece. They need backup so Rosa again, rushes to finish the check of the rooms. 

As she walks down the hallway towards the room, she hears another gunshot but also a small scream, as if it was drowned by something covering the person’s mouth.  
“GINA” she thought and went towards the room where she heard it. Every step she took, more gunshots were fired and she felt guilty for not being there helping but she also trusted them and she still had a mission to complete, that mission was get Gina into safety.

The room was dark, a simple room with plain 4 walls full of paintings, Rosa looked around to make sure it was clear, then pointed her gun to the ground ans there she was, there was Gina. On the floor, mouth and eyes covered, her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together with a rope. She was on her side as if she had fallen while struggling to get out. Her hair was a mess, just like her clothes that seemed to be a little ripped. “I swear to God, if they hurt her I’m going to kill them with my bare hands” Rosa took a mental note, she put her gun down and kneeled to slowly help Gina take a sit. She struggled and mumbled things against the cloth covering her mouth. So Rosa slowly took it out. 

-Let me go you fucking troll!- Gina said pushing with her whole body, Rosa held her and covered her mouth so she wouldn’t scream. 

-It’s me, Rosa. Be quiet. I’m going to get you out of here- With the simple mention of her name Gina relaxed and stopped moving, so Rosa proceeded to take away the cloth covering her eyes and then break, with a knife, the ropes on her hands and ankles.

Gina kept on crying the whole time, she wasn’t the kind of person to just cry in front of anybody but she was seriously scared this time, Rosa had no idea what they had done to her.  
When Rosa tried to help her stand Gina fell forward to her arms, as if she had no leg strength anymore. –Can you stand?- Rosa asked looking straight into her eyes, Gina just moved her head side to side, saying no. So without thinking about it lifted her and carried her like a baby. –Okay, Okay… You’re okay, this is going to be okay. I need you to be quiet- For the first time, the fearless, scary detective was scared and nervous, Gina was in front of her, very exposed if anyone shoot her and making it really hard for Rosa to hold her gun.

SO she took a breath before leaving the room, trying to get her head straight and to find a way to make this work. So she put Gina on the ground, slowly, careful not to hurt her more. And on one quick motion she too away the bulletproof vest, leaving her just with the oversized shirt she used to sleep. Then she put it on Gina, helping her until it was perfectly set. Before lifting her up, she gave the gun to Gina, looking at her dead in the eyes and said. –Use it if you need to okay? You have my back-.

Gina just nodded a little bit scared, Rosa couldn’t help herself anymore and she gave her a kiss on the forehead. She had done everything to keep Gina safe as well as everything to be in complete exposure herself, so if this was going to be a suicidal getaway and probably her last moments, they she would do what she always wanted and that is kiss Gina and give her life to her. 

The kiss lasted at least 10 seconds, Rosa eve let out a single tear before picking Gina up again and starting to move. The gunshots were still going but by the sound of the Captain’s screams, the squad had the situation on their favor. 

-I have Gina, I repeat: I have Gina, going out the backdoor towards the van- She said, hoping everybody hear it on their earpiece. All she had to do was walk down the hallway towards the stairs, then walk another small hallway and finally turn left to get to the backdoor, in fact easy but she had no idea who was down there.

-The backup is already here Rosa, we have your back- Boyle’s voice on her earpiece this time. She somehow felt a little bit relieved because as soon as she stepped out of the building the back up will be guarding the alley and she had gotten Gina to safety.  
She had walked downstairs and everything was fine, until she heard steps coming closer to her, so she turned and saw a guy pointing a gun to her. 

-STOP RIGHT THERE, WHERE IS THE DRUGS WE ASKED FOR?- The guy was clearly a teen, he was as scared as Gina was and his hand was shaking as he held the gun. 

She turned, Gina was on her arms and she couldn’t expose her like that. But as soon as she started to run the kid shoot.

Rosa didn’t know and didn’t care what happened, all she felt was pain on her left arm and Gina screaming, asking if she was okay.  
But Rosa kept on running, until she was out of the building. Gina’s voice was like an echo next to her ear, ahead all she saw were red and blue lights as the edges of her vision were turning dark. But she pushed herself and ran, ran until she crossed the police fence; saw Boyle getting out of the van. She put Gina on the floor and everything turned black. She collapsed on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes


	3. HOSPITAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " -What I mean is that, you put your life in danger, for a civilian, for Gina… and I am so proud of you, you’re my bravest detective- Captain Holt said"

As soon as the hostage was out of the building, the back up broke into the building. They put Gina in an ambulance; they even had to sedate her because she kept on screaming that Rosa needed help. Then they carried a blacked out Rosa into a different ambulance. The cops handled the situation ad arrested everybody, breaking up completely the cartel. 

The first day, the whole squad stayed in the hospital, the doctors ran a few tests on Gina to make sure she was okay, she only had a few cuts and bruises, also they had injected something to her legs to she couldn’t be able to feel them for a while. They did a rape test and came out clean, meaning she hadn’t been raped but by the look of the bruises they had tried it.

Rosa was a whole other situation. Turns out she bullet didn’t hit her left arm but gazed her left side, creating a very deep wound but nothing too dangerous. The pain she ad felt on her left arm was due to the adrenaline mixed with the strength she was using to carry Gina and run at the same time. She lost a lot of blood indeed, Amy, who has the same blood as Rosa, donated as much as the doctors told her to. Still she stayed unconscious for a day. The longest day in Gina’s life if you asked her.

The first night Gina was released from the hospital, Jake stayed with her at her apartment, to take care of her and make her feel safe. She cried on his shoulder, told him that she had never felt so scared in her life and then threatened him to not mention her crying to anyone.   
The next morning after that, she demanded to go and see Rosa but the doctors wouldn’t let her come inside the room, they said that Rosa’s heart couldn’t handle so much adrenaline because of the medicine she was under. So she stayed outside the room every day for the next week until Rosa was released and even that day she had to leave earlier so Rosa wouldn’t see her. 

One day, while Rosa was still at the hospital, the Captain alongside his husband Kevin, visited with flowers. Gina heard the whole thing because they hadn’t closed the door completely. At first it was all “we’re glad you’re okay” and that kind of stuff until she heard Rosa complain and then the Captain raised his voice.

-I understand you wanted to protect Gina but you put your life at risk, you completely ignored the first rule of this type of situations. The bullet wasn’t even close to Gina and still she was the one wearing the bulletproof vest and holding the gun. You are lucky the bullet only gazed your side because you could have died right there Diaz- The Captain’s voice was strong and loud. It sent a shiver down Gina’s spine.

-Raymond please…- Kevin put his hand on the Captain’s arm signaling him to quiet down because Gina was listening. 

-Right… I am sorry for my behavior detective- 

-It is okay sir- Rosa said

-What I mean is that, you put your life in danger, for a civilian, for Gina… and I am so proud of you, you’re my bravest detective- Captain Holt said, Gina smiled to the ground and decided that this conversation wasn’t of her business anymore, so she stood up towards the expending machine to buy herself a snack.

While eating it, Gina scrolled down on her twitter feed, reading supporting messages from her “GinaZone” followers, they were worried about her, she hadn’t been very active on the week but she thought that maybe she needed a break, to clear her head and start really thinking about her life because she had never done it before. 

Even when she tried to read every single tweet, her mind was on another place, always going back to that moment, where Rosa put on the bulletproof vest on her and kissed her forehead, she could still feel the warmth of Rosa’s lips and the single tear that rolled down her chin. It lasted long but it didn’t lasted enough. And in that moment Gina stopped being afraid for her life, instead she was afraid for Rosa’s life. She knew it wasn’t going to end well.   
The whole way down, while Rosa held her on her arms, all she could do is close her eyes and pray to every god she had ever heard of. Then she heard the guy screaming at them, he had a gun. Gina tried, really tried to point back with the gun on her hands but her arms weren’t following her mind’s directions. But Rosa turned really fast, Gina now focused her view on Rosa’s side, sweat rolling down her forehead and the always blank expression on her face.

When she heard the gunshot, she lost her hearing instantly, everything was like an echo. But she did see how Rosa’s expression changed to a one full of pain, Gina started to worry and the she felt wet on her clothes, wet from Rosa’s blood. It all happened in a second. So she started to scream at Rosa if she was alright but the detective seemed completely out, clueless even but she never stopped running.

After that, Gina remembers being put carefully to the ground, turning to the right to see Boyle running towards her and then she heard a loud thud, so she turned her attention to the front and Rosa was on the ground, unconscious, a pool of blood coming from the side of her body matching the stain Gina had on her pants. She couldn’t help herself and started screaming, at the doctors, at the cops, even at Boyle, to go help Rosa but suddenly two paramedics held her, then she felt a slight pain on her arm and everything went black from that.   
Next thing she remembers is waking up on a hospital bed with Jake by her side but no sign of Rosa, so she freaked out instantly until Jake took her by the shoulders, stared at her and said –Rosa is okay, they’re just cleaning the wound-. Gina passed out again after but she felt relieved, a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, Hope you like it and leave a comment


	4. CONFESSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " -Can I come in? – Gina asked unsure "

Even when Rosa was out after a week, the doctors told Gina not to visit her until 3 days after that. Gina waited 4, just to be sure. 

That day, Gina went to work but the Captain dismissed her, saying she needed to rest, so she went back home. Waited until it was late in the evening and the sunset made the sky look pink and yellow. And she left towards Rosa’s place, but she made a stop on that pie restaurant that Boyle told them about, the one that had Rosa and Gina’s favorite pie, she bought one.

When she was in front of Rosa’s door, she too a deep breath before knocking, she had to make an excuse to why she hadn’t visited earlier because the real doctor reason seemed crappy, specially when Gina was one to always break the rules, she hadn’t done it though, because that rule wasn’t dumb and that rule involved Rosa’s health. When she finally found the bravery inside of her, she knocked, only twice because Rosa hated those people that kept on knocking.

-Oh…Hey- was all that Rosa said, her face had the blank expression but her eyes couldn’t lie, she was really surprised to see Gina standing there with a box of pie on her hands.

-Can I come in? – Gina asked unsure.

-Sure- Rosa moved away from the door to let the auburn-haired girl come in. The first thing Gina noticed was that Rosa was wearing an oversized shirt and some shorts, she wondered if her torso was covered in bandages.

-I’m going straight to the point; the doctors wouldn’t let me see you…-

-I know… they told me- Rosa half smiled at her while she walked towards her couch, Gina followed after leaving the box on the nearest table she found. –The second day, after I woke up, Boyle came to see me and he left the door open after he left, I saw you sleeping on the bench, with your big wolf blanket… I demanded the doctors to let you in but they said no and I couldn’t do anything else. 

After that, the room fell into an awkward silence, Gina didn’t know how to respond to that and Rosa didn’t have anything else to add, so they just waited, avoiding each other’s eyes for at least 3 minutes.

-You almost died- Gina started –You gave the bulletproof vest to me-

-The hostage’s safety always goes first- Rosa said instantly

-The Captain says otherwise-

-He says a lot of things. For me, you always go first- She confessed. Their eyes were locked, Gina’s green eyes lost on the deep brown eyes of Rosa. And both of their hearts started racing. 

-You made me feel safe but I was scared for you- She got closer to Rosa, and put her hand over Rosa’s leg without breaking the eye contact. –It was a suicidal move and you knew it… that’s why you kissed me right? –

-I knew that I was probably going to die but I didn’t want to go with regrets. I had to make sure you knew- Rosa took a deep breath after saying that –Make sure you knew that I love you and that I would die if it means keeping you safe-

There was no right answer to that, Gina wanted to cry and yell at her for risking her life but she also wanted to tell her how much she loved her back and that if she dies she would die right next to her out of sadness.   
So instead of saying something, she grabbed the side of Rosa’s face and pulled her closer for a kiss. A strong, desperate kiss full of passion. A kiss that carried every single emotion they both had since that nightmare of a night started. 

Gina’s hands moved, one to the back of Rosa’s neck and the other to her arm, as if she was making sure Rosa was real and she wasn’t going anywhere. Meanwhile the brunette put her hands on the side of Gina’s face and neck, caressing with her thumb over the scar on her chin.  
They kept on kissing until it slowly turned sweeter and softer until Rosa broke apart, not letting go of Gina’s face and she smiled, happy that her feelings were mutual.  
Gina smiled back then gave Rosa one more short kiss before moving away from the couch, going for the box of pie and on her way taking two forks from the kitchen.

After taking a sit, Gina proceeded to start eating but Rosa stared at the food, then back at Gina as asked –What did they do to you? –

-They took me into a van while I was walking back home and sedated me, I don’t know what happened but when I woke up a guy was over me, and tried to rip my clothes off. I kicked him on the crotch. They sedated me again and then I remember being on the floor unable to feel my body and finally, you came to rescue me…-

-Those fucking bastards…- 

-What about you? –

-Huh? –

-What did they do to you? The doctors I mean- Gina pointed to Rosa’s side.

-Cleaned my wound, gave me a few stiches… nothing too big but those dummies made a big deal out of it- Rosa raised her shirt while speaking, showing that indeed, she had bandages all around her torso.

-Are you going to have a scar? –

-Yes, I guess so…-

-Oh dang! That’s going to be sexy- Gina raised her eyebrows while looking straight into Rosa, who just giggled, put her shirt down and shook her head from side to side for a few times. 

-Shut up dummy, eat your pie and wait for me to get you some clothes- Rosa stood up from the couch. –You are going to spend the night here-

-I’m a classy lady, I don’t stay on the first date-

-Yeah, keep telling yourself that-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot and ended up being 4 chapters. I hope you like it and leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop thinking about dianetti and I feel like this amaizing ship needs more fanfics. I am sorry for any mistake, wrote this at 3 am. I hope you like it.


End file.
